


Killer Queen

by Yaslana



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Child Hilda, Child Zelda, Crying, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Sisterhood, Sisters, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaslana/pseuds/Yaslana
Summary: The first time Zelda kills Hilda.Major character death - yes - but there is also Cain's pit involved.





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a feeling I needed to write something about Zelda and Hilda relationship. As an older sister myself, I do love it in the show, they are both brilliant, so there is the first time Zelda killed Hilda.

The first time Hilda died was traumatic. It was bearly after her seventh birthday and they were just playing. Nothing bad could happen. Nevertheless, it did happen and Zelda found herself on her knees holding lifeless body of her little sister in her arms. She didn't believe. One second Hilda was giggling like usual, smiling, being the happy girl she always was and the other she was just lying on the grass, not moving, not breathing, not living. Zelda started to scream.

It was their father who came first and saw everything. Zelda was sobbing loudly and visibly and Hilda wasn't moving. 

'I didn't mean to, father, we... we were just playing!' Zelda cried out loud before she hugged Hilda stronger like it could bring her little sister back to life. 

'Shh, Zelds,' father's hand was on her head, brushing through her carrot blond hair, as she insisted to call them, calming, the other hand went to Hilda's pulse point checking her heartbeat. There was none. 'It will be all fine, Zelds, I promise you. We need to take Hilda to the yard, there is a place, where she can get better.'

Zelda didn't understand. Father should be mad, he should be angry, he should be sad, it was Hilda who died, his little, shiny princess always giggling with him, making him smile every time, making everyone smile. Her vision was blurry from her tears, she couldn't see father's face properly, but his voice sounded so calm, for a second she believed her little sister might be alright. She held on to this belief while she stood up on her feet still holding Hilda close. 

She wasn't much older than Hilda. She was just twelve, still very young, still not that strong, but adamancy on her face stopped a father from taking Hilda's body from older sister's arms. She could bearly walk, however, was stubborn enough to follow their dad to the yard. She was crying quietly all the way. Teras running down her chins, voiceless sobs coming from her shivering lips. She wasn't talking with father not sure how to explain to him what had happened only a minute before. The way, step by step was all she could stay focused on. The way and the emptiness somewhere inside her chest that felt like was swallowing her from the inside, like there was no any other emotion in her future life, just this terrifying void in place, where always was something, where always was bright laughter and silly innocence. The space that was always filled with Hilda's warm smiles and tea she was pouring to everyone in the house. It was like she was missing her heart.

It took more than her whole physical strength to drag her sister to the yard, it took also all her willpower not to collapse on the way and not starting crying too hard to be able to do anything else. She was too focused on her way and on not falling apart that she didn't even notice when her dad dug a hole in their yard. He must have used magic, there was no other explanation and it terrified Zelda.

'You said you can help her! Not burry her in a grave!' She never had shouted on her father before. She was the perfect daughter, always so polite, always so patient, so smart, so respectful towards her parents. It was the first time she ever yelled on someone. 'You lied!' She was holding Hilda as tight as she could. She would never put her in some hole in the ground. She would never let her sister rot there. Never.

'It's alright, Zelda. This place, look, it's Cain's pit, it's in our family for ages. Every witch that died can be resurrected here. We need to burry Hilda down, but I promise you, she will be fine. Please, Zelda, believe me, everything is going to be alright.'

She wasn't entirely sure if she believed him, but whispering a levitation spell she learned not long time ago, she placed Hilda's body in the pit. She never had lifted anything that heavy or big only with her magic before. It cost her much energy but she was far from complaining. Her sister was looking so calm like she was just sleeping, Zelda even caught herself on waiting for Hilda's snoring. Which obviously never came. She was still crying not hiding her tears and sobs when she grabbed a shovel and covered the lifeless body with soil. She was doing it on her own, she didn't want father's help, she was going to make things right herself. And he didn't offer his help. He probably knew, but Zelda wasn't able to think about anything but her silent prayers to Satan, Lilith, Beelzebub, Mephistopheles, all devils, all demons, all her ancestors, prayers for Hilda's recovering. 

When she finished she was exhausted. She looked at her father who was standing right next to her. That was when she stopped holding back and fully burst into tears, collapsing on her knees, dragging her dirty hands to her face and cried just very, very loudly. Her father was right next to her, holding her in his arms, shushing her. It took a while before she was able to put incoherent noises into words.

'I didn't want to hurt her, dad. We were just playing,' she was holding his shirt in her fists leaving dirt marks on white material, hiding her face in his arm, feeling safe, like nothing bad had happened. 'I was only showing her a levitation spell when this stone just jumped very, very high and fell right on her head. I wasn't even trying to lift that stone. I don't know how it happened. Dad, please, will Hilda truly be alright?'

They stayed like this for a long time. Zelda crying and asking about her sister and father holding her, calming. This was the longest and most scary hours of her life.

Time was passing so painfully slow she had time to stop believing her father's words. She decided she won't live this place until Hilda would be back. Her father only smiled on this reassuring her again that everything had to be alright. Later Zelda was admiring his coolness. Later when she knew what it meant to be scared about a child's life, when she understood he wasn't for a second sure everything would end up fine.  

'Hilda!' Dirt was moving and Zelda crawled there to uncover Hilda from the dark dirt. She had never felt more relieved in her life before than when she saw Hilda's face. She was laughing and crying at the same time and she hugged her little sister so tight there was no space even for breathing. 

'Zelda I can't breathe,' it was Hilda's voice and Zelda finally let her go smiling so widely. 

'Dad she is alright!' The older sister was looking at their father with such happiness in her eyes that even he couldn't resist and smiled at his daughters. He hugged Hilda whispering something into her ear. Then he stood up and looked at both of them again. 'Yes, now let's go home, you both need to have a bath.'

'Can Hilda sleep in my bed, dad? Please?' Zelda was holding her sister's hand firmly looking at father with a gaze, that he knew, would not accept refusal. That was not the first time when he was lightly smirking seeing a woman his oldest daughter was about to become. 'Can I dad?'

'Yes, sweetie, come here," and with that, he grabbed Hilda and sat her on his shoulders making her giggle. Zelda was just one step behind them watching her sister carefully.

It was much later when they were lying in a bed, Zelda tightly hugging Hilda, when younger of the Spellmans for the first time mention her death. 'It was awful, Zelds. So cold and dark. Please, don't let this happen ever again.'

Zelda felt a lump in her throat when she tried to hold her cry back. 'It won't, Hilda. I'm your older sister, it's my Satan's given duty to protect you with all my strength'. 

That was enough for Hilda to fall asleep and for a light smile to appear on her face when she calmly dreamed about not even Satans know what.

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't think Zelda is awful because she did it again. Oops.  
> The only reason my younger sister isn't dead yet is that I don't have Cain's pit in the yard, so I totally understand the shovel scene. It just doesn't mean Zelda doesn't love Hilda. She does. It's just, older sister's love is a bit tough.


End file.
